Heart Torn in Two
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: A war broke out between humans and demons. They were best friends, and because of the war they were separated. He promised he would come back for her to make sure she and her family never got involved, but because a tragedy occurred that promise was nev..


**Heart Torn in Two**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Inuyasha. (Wish I did though) Also, I do own some of the characters in this story so don't claim them as yours.**

**Author's Note- This based off Gundam Seed and Gundam seed Destiny. It is set in future times like Gundam Seed is.**

**Summary- A war broke out between humans and demons. They were best friends, and because of the war they were separated. He promised he would come back for her to make sure she and her family never got involved, but because a tragedy occurred that promise was never fulfilled. Ten years later they met up in the most inspected place. What will happen.**

**Hey everyone. I know I have a lot of unfinished stories going on but I just had to start this one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One- Reunited in an Unfortunate Way**

_Two young half demon children stood on a hill just above a road, both had sad looks on their faces. "Why are they recouting young children anyways?" the girl asks. A sad smile appears on the boy's face._

_"They are just making preparations in case the war continues for a long time. So they have young well trained soldiers. But trust me it will be over in a couple of months." he replied._

_"What if it doesn't? What if my family and I get caught in the middle?" she asked._

_"Don't worry, if the war does continue I'll come back and get you." he re-assured her. Tears formed in her eyes. "I promise." she smiled and nodded her head._

_"Inuyasha! It's time to go!" A woman yelled from the road. Both kids looked down sadly._

_"I guess this is good bye for now." Inuyasha said before turning and starting to head towards his family, who was waiting for him by the car. Tears formed in her eyes._

_"INUYASHA!!" the girl yelled before running after him. Just as he started to turn, she hugged him tightly. He stared at her in surprise. "Don't forget your promise.......don't forget me....." she whispered. Inuyasha smiled sadly and hugged her back._

_"I won't." he said. After a few minutes he gently pushed her away from him and ran to the car. After he got in the car began to head down the road. Inuyasha glanced back at her treating form as she waved goodbye to him. Tears welded in his eyes as he watched his best friend disappear into the distance. Though he promised that he would come back he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he would never see her again._

_

* * *

_Inuyasha sat up quickly to find he was in his room on board the Abyssinia. He sighed and got up. Since they were in space there was no gravity he just floated around the room. Inuyasha quickly got dressed into his uniform and headed towards the door. When he reached it he froze. After a few minutes he went over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a picture. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open. "Who's that?" a male asked. Inuyasha turned around startled but sighed when he saw his friend, who had short black hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at the picture.

"Don't do that Miroku." Inuyasha growled out. Miroku laughed and came over to his friend who he had met eight years earlier.

"Sorry. But who's the girl in the picture?" he asked again. Inuyasha sighed.

"Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was my best friend." he replied. Miroku looked at him confused.

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked.

"She was killed........she was killed 10 years ago.......though I promised her she would be okay.........." Inuyasha answered. Miroku stared at his friend in surprise and concern. Suddenly the P.A. system turned on.

"Attention all personal. Attention all personal. We are approaching Dionysus. Please report to your instructed stations and prepare for any further instructions." Inuyasha put the picture in his stand and headed towards the door.

"Let's go Miroku. We have a mission to complete." with that said he disappeared down the hall. Miroku slowly followed after him, still concerned with what Inuyasha just told him. _'Kagome....'_

_

* * *

_A young woman sat at a picnic table typing on her computer, reading the information that was on the screen. People walked around her enjoying the beautiful and peaceful day. On the woman's shoulder was a small mechanical bird. "Torii Love you." the bird said happily. The girl smiled.

"Love you too Torii." she replied and went back to her work. She wore a light green tank-top and white jeans. Her black hair was pulled back, and on her head she had a bandanna tied on tightly. Suddenly a small bag of food landed on her lap. She looked up startled, her chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion.

"You need to eat something don't you?" said a young man who was walking up to her with two others with him. The one who spoke had short brown hair and blue eyes. There was a young man on his left who had long brown eyes and blues eyes. The last was a female who had butt-length blue-black hair that was in a lose ponytail, she had a set of orange cat ears on her head, along with an orange tail that had a black spot at the tip, had sharp fangs and claws, and emerald green eyes. The girl scowled.

"I need to get my work done." she replied and started to type again. The man with short brown hair rolled his eyes and closed her laptop. She glared at him. "Kaien!"

"Come on. All you ever do is work. Can't you just stop for once? Besides that assignment isn't due for another week." Kaien stated. The woman crossed her arms.

"Shut up." she mumbled.

"Hey. We're just looking out for you Kags." said the other young man. The woman looked at the three, who were smiling at her, and sighed. She picked up her laptop and put it in her bag along with her notebooks and supplies.

"Fine." she replied and grabbed the bag of food. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Why don't we go explore?" asked the girl. They all stared at her.

"How old do you think we are Saharan?" growled the other guy. Saharan shied away.

"Now Keen. Be nice, she was just making a suggestion." Kaien said while putting his hand on Keen's shoulder. Keen sighed.

"Yes brother." Keen replied. The young woman stood up.

"Why don't we go shopping?" she asked.

"That's actually a good idea." said Kaien. The others agreed and they all left for the station that would take them to the mall. Torii flew ahead of the group. The woman reached up to her neck and wrapped her hand around something. She watched Torii fly in the air. _'Inuyasha.....'_

_

* * *

_The Abyssinia came to a stop about 100km away from Dionysus and Inuyasha and his friends got into their spacesuits. "This is so exciting." said one of the young men. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd say that Runt." Inuyasha growled out.

"Be nice Inuyasha. This is Shippo's first mission." said one of the females who was there.

"I don't have to listen to you Sango." Inuyasha retorted. They all finished getting dressed in their suits and started to head towards the hatch that would left them outside. As soon as the were in the air tight chamber the P.A came on again.

"Alright guys. Be sure to get all the charges set up and get the enemy's mobile suits as quickly as possible." the hatch opened and the small group all headed towards the colony.

"This is going to be fun." Inuyasha said.

"Of course you'd think that. You are our most skilled Mobile Suit pilot." said the other female.

* * *

The small of group of friends all waited at the station for one of the buses. "Torii love you." Torii said as she landed on the girl's shoulder. She smiled. Looking down at the small bird, that had some damage done to it.

"Love you too Torii." she replied. Just then she noticed a small group of people standing a small distance away. "Oh no." she mumbled as she turned away. The four in the other group came over.

"Kagome!" one of the girls yelled. Kagome put on the best fake smile she could and turned to face them.

"Eri, hi." she said.

"Look who's here to see you." said another one of the girls, who signaled to the guy standing with them. He blushed.

"Hi Kagome." he said nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Hojo. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great.......I was just wondering if you wanted to....um..... go on a date on Friday?" he asked nervously. Kagome froze. Kaien noticing Kagome's hesitation and jumped in.

"Sorry Hojo. She's hanging out with us on Friday. We're going out to a movie." Kaien answered quickly before leading Kagome back over to the others. Kagome sighed.

"Thanks Kaien." she said gratefully. He nodded. Suddenly the whole ground shook. They all looked around startled.

"What was that!?" Saharan asked while clinging to Kaien. Then a loud alarm went off.

"Warning all civilians! Please report to the nearest shelter!" The group began to run in one direction but Kagome headed in the opposite direction. Saharan noticed this.

"KAGOME!!" she shouted. The crowd prevented her from chasing after her. Kagome continued in the way she was going.

"Yuuki." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha turned to face Shippo, who laughed nervously. "What did you just do!?" Inuyasha shouted. The others all glared at Shippo as well.

"I accidentally set off one of the charges. I'm sorry!" Shippo quickly answered. Miroku sighed.

"Then we'll have to find those Mobile Suits even faster since they now know we're here." Miroku explained. The others nodded and headed towards the factory district. Destroying all the weapons and killing anyone who got in their way.

"This has to be the most fun I've had in awhile." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes Inuyasha. We can so see that." Shippo replied.

"Shut Up Runt!" Inuyasha yelled back at Shippo as he shot another guy.

* * *

Kagome continued to run towards the streets to the main government building. The closer she got the more relieved she felt. Up ahead she saw a young girl standing frozen in fear in front of the building. "YUUKI!!" she shouted over the crowd. The young girl glanced around and smiled when she saw Kagome.

"SIS!!" Yuuki shouted as she hugged Kagome. Kagome scanned her body for any injuries. "I was so scared!"

"It's okay..........the nearest shelter would be in......the factory district. Let's go." she said grabbing Yuuki's hand and lead her towards the factory district. Everyone around them ran in every direction, none really knowing where to go. Kagome stayed focused on her destination, more determined to keep the young girl she was leading around safe. She stopped when she reached the shelter. "Yuuki, you go inside. I'm going to go and make sure that there is no one injured nearby." Before Yuuki could even reply Kagome ran away from her, leaving her standing in front of the shelter.

"Sis come back!" Yuuki yelled after Kagome's retreating form. Kagome ran right inside the factory, not thinking of the danger, just trying to find anyone who would need help. When she reached the second story she noticed the mobile suits below her.

"Mobile suits? Why are those here? This is neutral territory!" she asked herself. "Damn them!"

* * *

Inuyasha and his group landed on the ground and searched for the mobile suits that should be here. They shot down anyone who got in their way. "Kilala and I will get the ones that are inside. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Flee Bag you guys get the ones out here." Inuyasha ordered.

"Right!" Everyone except Kouga replied.

"Shut up Mutt Face!" Kouga shouted. But it fell on death ears since Inuyasha and Kilala were already heading inside. "I hate him."

"Come on. We have to get these mobile suits back to the Abyssinia. That's the mission, remember. We have to get all six." Sango said quickly. The others nodded and each ran to one of the mobile suits. Inuyasha and Kilala ran inside and got caught in a cross fire with the enemy who was inside the factory.

"Guess this isn't going to be as easy as we first thought." Kilala whispered.

"Nah. They're practice." Inuyasha said before shooting at those who were shooting at them. Kilala sighed.

"You know. I don't think you think straight Inuyasha." Kilala said while shooting down two guys.

"Shut up and shoot!" Inuyasha yelled back. Throwing a grenade at one of the overhead bridges it collapsed on top of some of the men.

* * *

Kagome stopped running when the bridge collapsed from one of the grenades. She began to slide towards the center. Before she fell off the edge she grabbed onto the railing. One of the women below looked up at her. "What are you doing kid!?" she yelled at her.

"Trying not to fall into the center of gunfire!" she shouted down. "I was trying to get to the shelters!"

"Well you're not safe there! Come here!" she shouted. Kagome nodded before releasing the railing and landing next to her. The woman stared at her in shock. One of the enemies ran towards the mobile suit at the far corner. The man ran towards the other. The woman shot at him. "Stay away from there!" she shouted. The enemy turned and shot her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her gun.

"Are you okay!?" Kagome screamed. The enemy began to run towards them, a knife drawn. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. The enemy froze when he noticed the choker around her neck.

"K....Kag-Kagome?......" he asked in utter shock. She stared at him confused.

"......Inuyasha?" she whispered. The mobile suit the other had got to stood and began to leave. Both thought of the last time they had seen each other. Too shocked to do anything.

"Inuyasha are you coming or not!?" she shouted at him. He didn't move. The woman next to Kagome raised her gun and tried to shoot Inuyasha, who dodged everyone. She then knocked Kagome into the cockpit of the mobile suit they were next to, and jumped into it herself. Starting it up she began to leave the factory. Inuyasha quickly got into the last one and went out after Kilala.

_'Kagome....'_

_'Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**There you have it. The first chapter of my new story. Please let me know what you think. And give me ideas on what you think I should do. Anyways, until next time, byes^_^**


End file.
